gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Not So Fast
Not So Fast is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Gay Tony from Hercules. It ties in with Museum Piece of Grand Theft Auto IV and Collector's Item of The Lost and Damned. This mission takes place from Luis's point of view, in which he ambushes the diamond exchange between Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and the Jewish Mob. In this mission, Luis escapes via helicopter while Niko and Johnny fight goons in the right and left hallway, respectively. Luis drops down from the scaffolding and chases after Isaac Roth after killing several guards and Mori Green during the deal. Isaac hides under the table from Luis. After making Luis an offer, Isaac is knocked unconscious by the butt of his rifle and Luis makes it to the roof, where he takes Yusuf's gold-plated Buzzard to safety after dealing with three police choppers. Upon completion the player is awarded the Diamonds Forever achievement. Walkthrough You start from Hercules. Luis automatically phones Yusuf Amir to borrow his Buzzard, which now has gold plating. After the phone call, get to the West River Helipad, which is not far. Once in the Buzzard, fly to the roof of The Libertonian. Once there, go down the scaffolding and watch the deal cutscene from Luis's point of view. After the cutscene is finished, climb up the ladders and get back to your Buzzard and fly back to the Helipad. However, three NOOSE Annihilator's will force you to turn back and destroy them. It is not a walk in the park however, as they will shoot rockets from their chopper, as well as use their new explosive rounds on you. Use your miniguns to destroy them, as it might be hard to aim the rockets while you're swinging around. A skilled pilot will easily destroy the helicoptors. Beginners might find it easier to simply land the Buzzard and shoot down the Annihilator's with an RPG. Whatever method is used, after the helicopters are destroyed, return to the Helipad. Tony will shout through his Schafter window "Hey Lou, arriving in style!" and Luis gives him the diamonds. Not So Fast 2.JPG|Luis ambushing the deal. Not So Fast 3.JPG|Luis in Yusuf Amir's gold plated Buzzard taking out LCPD Annihilators. Deaths *Mori Green - Killed by Luis in order to retrieve the diamonds. *Several members of the Jewish Mob - Killed by Luis after they attempted to shoot him. Trivia * Johnny's Hexer, which appears outside the North entrance, can be stolen. Instructions for this can be seen here. Unfortunately, the player will have to fail the mission to do this. * If security is killed or alerted at the clubs, Luis will fail the mission. * If Luis spooks the dealers, he will fail the mission. * Johnny can be seen escaping through the North Entrance and Niko running out of the South Entrance. * The Jewish mobster who attempts to shoot Luis in the cutscene has a Pump Shotgun, but the shotgun lying on the ground afterwards is the Combat Shotgun. * The ladder that Luis uses to ascend to the roof is not seen in Collector's Item and Museum Piece, and in TBOGT it is only seen during this mission, and if the player fails the mission, it will disappear. * After the first cutscene Mori Green's body is that of a generic elder Jewish man, fat and bearded, nothing like Mori. This happens in all versions of the game. * Just like from Johnny's and Niko's points of view, it is possible to kill the other protagonist, although Luis can kill both of them. However you fail the mission if either of them die, despite them being enemies. Johnny is somewhat harder to kill, as he escapes quicker. * Failing the mission by attacking Niko or Johnny might be a warning that The Lost MC or Ray's goons will come after Luis and Tony. * You will fail the mission for abandoning Yusuf's Buzzard if you move too far away from it, because you have to escape in it. * Niko was animated with a different running style during his appearance in this mission. It is the same animation that Brucie and Roman take when on friend activities. * Both Niko and Johnny can be heard shooting SMG's during the mission. * This is the first time this event was seen in a different cinematic point of view, as camera angles were edited to show what Luis was doing while Niko and Johnny tried to sell the diamonds. * Luis' dialogue was re-recorded for this cutscene, much like in I luv LC. * Before climbing the ladder to escape the museum, you can hear both Niko and Johnny's war cries. * If you have a Carbine Rifle or a M249, it will be replaced by an AK-47 during the cutscene when busting the deal. * This mission has the easiest oppurtunity to obtain the Police Maverick. Just kill the officers and take it. If the player wishes to save it, however, this will require failing the mission. * In the opening cutscene Tony makes refrence to Gracie's absence saying "Where the fuck is Gracie? She's supposed to meet me here." This could mean the GTA IV mission I'll Take Her had already taken place. *Luis has the highest wanted rating after escaping the Libertonian. You'll hear the police dispatcher send an FIB team after him. *The cops are armed with guns they would not usally use, like the Desert Eagle or the Combat Shotgun instead of the Glock and Pump shotgun. This is most likely because they are supposed to be Jewish Mob members but in this version policemen spawn instead for some unknown reason. *If you turn around and look at Isaac lying on the floor unconscious, eventually he will get up and run away. He will pull out a gun and aim it at Luis, but won't shoot. *There are several PMP 600s outside the north entrance to the museum, considering there are only seven people involved in the deal, two people who get away in their own vehicles. *It is actually possible to kill Issac without failing the mission, just wait for him to run away after he points his pistol at you and shoot him. External Link *Not So Fast (100% Complete) mission on youtube. Mission Requirements es:Not So Fast Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony